


collected energy

by spoke



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	collected energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Holtzmann propped her chin on one hand, the other still tapping her welding torch. “So, basically, the ghost is living in the picture and just coming out sometimes to possess people.”

Abby shrugged, still watching it warily. “That does seem to be the case, yes.” 

Holtz waved the torch at it. “And fire isn’t a solution because? I mean, as soon as it comes out we’re going to catch it anyway.” 

Patty snorted. “Well, for one thing we’re not even sure the ghost is in there right now - sure, the PKEs are responding, but that might just be left over ghost energy. For another,” she reached over and yanked the torch out of Holtzmann’s hand and ignoring her quiet objection, “it’s survived at least four fires over the years, that I was able to find out about. Who knows how many other people tried that, and does that look burnt to you?” 

Erin looked up from the book Patty had given her, and walked around the picture slowly. “No, it really doesn’t. I have a bad feeling about that, too. I think it might be using the energy from the people it kills to keep itself whole?” 

“Energy transferal.” Abby said quietly, with a nauseated expression.

At that Holtz stopped trying to get her torch back and turned to look closely at the picture herself. “Which means if it’s out of the pciture right now, it’ll be bringing someone else back with it when it gets home. ...you see that crowd in the background?” 

Abby, Erin and Patty exchanged looks before they all turned to Holtz. “Yeah?” 

“What if that’s everyone it’s ever possessed, and all the people that died in the fires.” She said flatly, and started making adjustments to the closest PKE meter. 

Abby gestured at it. “So, what’s..” 

“I want to see if it can recognize an individual ghost’s energy. Maybe we can seperate them somehow, and,” she shrugged, glancing at it again as she worked, “if we free them, maybe it’ll weaken her and we can trap her after.” 


End file.
